Music Score
by lovehighlighter
Summary: "Len, what's the big deal about this score? It's just music, it's not like it's your diary or something..." "Shut up! You absolutely cannot look at it!" short LenRin oneshot. Contest Entry.


(A/N) This shot oneshot is for a contest on the deviantART group Len-x-Rin-Fanclub [ fav. me/d7l3t1q ] ((remove space))

I hope you can enjoy!

* * *

**Music Score**

* * *

Although three weeks into summer vacation, the blond boy felt as though it had been a life time. He didn't mind the break from the school work and the stress, but he _did_ mind the break from her. It had been three weeks of mainly him staying at home playing video games, but it had also been three weeks of him away from the petite, blue-eyed girl.

With a sigh, the boy stared at his phone across the room. No calls. No messages. Not even a "Hey, Len!" or a "What's up?!". The boy didn't really care much about the content of the messages, just as long as he could talk to her. Len pouted as he debated what to do. Could he send a text first?

It had been three weeks without contact, and he could barely stand it. Of course he could text her first.

Quickly, the pale boy reached across and thought of what to say. What could he use as an excuse to talk to her? He just decided to wing it.

_"Hey Rin! Long time no see (or talk lol)"_

Her reply came quickly, and the blue eyes boy almost dropped the phone in his hand.

_"Hey! I've missed you. What's up!"_

An hour later in deep conversation about the importance of juice boxes, Len's mouth hurt from smiling. Rin ended the conversation, but pride welled within him for reaching out to the girl. In a few days, she would be coming over so he could help her practice singing.

The rest of week passed quickly, and soon Rin was on Len's doorstep, knocking furiously.

"Len!" she exclaimed when he opened up. She instantly grabbed him for a hug and he shyly laughed before wrapping his arms around her back.

"Hey. It's nice to see you again. Come inside."

Her voice was like always, enchanting and smooth. Len was simply in love with it. He was simply in love with her. His piano played the harmony to her lovely melody, and he couldn't have been more content.

"Rin, can you listen to something for me? It's the song I'm working on. I need some feedback on it," Len asked as she took a break. After chugging a bottle of water, she excitedly nodded.

"Of course!"

With a smile, the boy played his song on the piano. It had no words to it, but he wrote it with the image of her.

"That was wonderful! There were some parts that could use fixing up, but it's pretty good overall. Let me see the score."

Before Len could react, the brash blonde grabbed the paper. His face turned beet red.

"Don't look at that!" he cried before snatching it back.

"What? Why not?"

"Um... That's not the right one?"

"Not the right one? What is it then?" The girl tried to get it back. "Give it to me!"

"No! I can't!"

"What, is it your diary or something? It's just a music score, let me see!"

"I seriously, seriously can't!"

Len held the paper above his head, flustered and in a panic. Rin jumped up to grab it, placing a hand on his shoulder for leverage, but missed again. Suddenly, however, they were falling and Len hit his head against the couch and Rin's forehead smacked with his.

"Ow! Hey!" The boy yelled, reaching up to touch his temples. Rin rubbed her head, but quickly grabbed the abandoned paper with a triumphant smirk.

"Really, what's the big deal about... oh."

"Rin! I said don't look!" Len pouted, and tore the paper from her hands. His face was redder than ever, contrasting greatly with his porcelain skin.

"But dude, if that was the case, you should've just told me."

"But I... I'm not ready yet..."

Rin giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Throughout the music score, little notes on what he thought of her and how her image affected the melody were scribbled on the paper. His song was called, "If I Told You my Feelings, Would You Still Sing with Me?"

* * *

(A/N) Thank you very much for reading!

Honestly, it's briefly inspired by my chat history with my favourite upperclassman... He plays guitar and sent me a video of himself practicing so I could give him some feedback. There wasn't anything romantic about it (he's aware I have a boyfriend already) but he was really good and he's always been very nice to me, haha;;;; We're quite similar!

I hope you enjoyed! If possible, please leave a review of feedback or criticism. Thank you very much.


End file.
